Materialized
by coretankecil
Summary: The sequel from Puberty. Aomine dan Haizaki gagal di ujian try out, tapi Akashi membantu mereka agar selamat dari amukan sang kapten. Namun, setan manapun pasti akan meminta imbalan. Otak laknat Haizaki tentang rencana nista terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang menjadi tumbal nya. PAIR : AoKuro, AkaKuro, HaiKuro


"**Hahh…"**

Suara seruput menyambut hela napas lelah Akashi, "Sudah satu lusin aku mendengar napas keluhanmu, Akashi."

Kedua mata merah milik pemuda bernama Akashi hanya mendelik sebentar. Kedua kertas fotokopi laknat dengan nama pemilik Aomine Daiki dan Haizaki Shogo masih mengalahkan sarkas temannya dalam kontes mencari perhatian dari sang wakil kapten tim basket Teiko. "Tidak ada kerjaan sampai-sampai kau berbaik hati untuk menghitungnya, Midorima?"

"Itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus melihat nilai _tryout_ kedua teman bodoh kita _nanodayo_. Kau yakin sudah mengajarkan mereka peluang di matematika?"

"Mentang-mentang nilai mereka rata-rata di bawah 25 dengan soal pilihan ganda semua, bukan berarti kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu seenaknya."

Kedua pemuda yang sedang di ruang klub _shogi_ sedang nelangsa. Tidak mau ke kantik karena sudah membawa bekal masing-masing dan ingin menjauh dari keramaian. Isi kotak mereka sudah kosong, tetapi tidak berhasil mengubah wajah mereka layaknya mayat hidup, tidak semangat. Mereka sudah berkorban banyak waktu hanya untuk mengajarkan kedua teman kesayangannya (sayang dungu nya) selama tiga hari. Bahkan dua pensil dewa karya Midorima, yang menjadi opsi selain melakukan bedah otak ilegal, tidak dapat mengalahkan nasib kemalangan dari kedua teman bodoh mereka.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kedua pemuda yang otaknya sudah mencapai stadium akhir, tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan cara apapun, terpaksa untuk tidak mengikuti pertandingan Inter High melawan SMP Teiko. Walaupun pemain deretan kedua dan cadangan deretan pertama masih di atas rata-rata, Akashi masih tidak tenang. Namun raut wajahnya yang dilihat dari Midorima hanya menunjukkan kekecewaan terhadap Aomine dan Haizaki.

"Bagaimana reaksi Nijimura_-san_?" Tanya Midorima, berawal ingin menghibur teman rekannya malah pertanyaan basa-basi yang keluar.

"Kedua kertas ini berhasil memanggil setan di dalam tubuhnya. Sakti sekali."

_Kenapa kamu juga tidak kumat? Bukannya kalian satu ras?_

"Aku mendengarmu, Midorima." Akashi sensi.

Midorima langsung panik, mencoba menutupi sikapnya dengan membenarkan letak kacamata nya yang sempat melorot dari tempat yang pas.

Pemuda bersurai merah mengusap mata kiri nya. "Mata ku sakit." Keluhnya.

"Benarkah? Sialnya _lucky item_ ku dan sagitarius bukan obat tetes mata _nanodayo_." Pemain _shooting guard _mengangkat teko keramik yang diyakini sebagai benda keberuntungannya.

"Memangnya _lucky item _sagitarius apa, Midorima?"

Midorima langsung menjawab, dia sudah hapal benda keberuntungan di tiap zodiak. "Sesuatu berwarna biru muda, empuk, bundar, dan panjang _nanodayo_."

"Ah, berarti benar. Aku butuh Kuroko. Butuh cuci mata." Akashi senyam-senyum sendiri, teman hijau nya langsung merinding di tempat.

"Sebentar.. terus empuk, bundar, dan panjang yang ku sebutkan tadi ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko?"

Si wakil kapten masih senyum sendiri, menyebalkan. Saat ini Midorima sedang susah payah untuk menahan niat jahatnya yaitu melemparkan teko ke arah wajah temannya itu.

"Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko kemarin cerita kalau hari ini dia dan dirimu ada piket di perpustakaan. Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Modus sang wakil kapten, tiap malam menelpon Kuroko tiap malam. Hanya kemarin ia dapat memecahkan rekor dapat menelpon selama satu jam karena hari itu Kuroko tidak menelpon sahabatnya. Saking fokus dengan suara indah nan merdu, Akashi mengingat semua yang dicakap oleh Kuroko.

"Oh iya. Benar juga _nanodayo_." Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya, panik terlihat di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil kotak bekal dan teko miliknya dan langsung bergegas pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu _nanodayo_. Mau titip pesan atau buku bacaan?"

"Titip salam cinta ku kepada Kuroko. Tidak boleh ditolak atau aku meminta pelatih untuk menambah porsi latihannya dengan alasan menambah stamina untuk Inter-High."

_Sudah kuduga orang ini tidak mau menyerah. Padahal sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kuroko._ "Oke.—"

"Midorima sok tahu. Bukan ditolak mentah-mentah, hanya belum siap menerimaku."

Malas meladeni orang cenayang, Midorima meninggalkan Akashi sendiri di ruang klub _shogi_. Akashi dan rasa obsesi terhadap pemain bayangan mereka bagaikan magnet beda kutub yang susah dipisahkan.

Sebenarnya dia merasa ada kejadian buruk setelah ini. Mengingat-ingat kalau zodiak Aquarius sedang berada di posisi terbawah, sedang sial. Ingatkan Midorima untuk memberitahu Kuroko tentang _lucky item _yang harus di bawa hari ini

Setelah sosok teman dekatnya menghilang dari pandangan kedua mata merahnya, Akashi langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana nya, menuliskan satu pesan singkat kepada kedua teman yang namanya tercantum di dua kertas laporan nilai _tryout _barusan. Tuhan bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ia melihat senyum licik dari Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou.

Satu pesan singkat sudah terkirim. Di waktu bersamaan, pesan sudah dibuka oleh dua orang yang berperan sebagai penerima.

_**To : Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shogo**_

_**From : Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Subjek : Tawaran**_

_**Temui aku di ruang klub shogi sekarang jika kalian mau selamat dari amukan kapten titisan neraka.**_

**Materialized**

**Rate : Mature**

**Main Chara : Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shogo, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Pair : AkaKuro, AoKuro, HaiKuro**

**Happy Reading~**

_Try out_ sudah usai, kegiatan klub pun dimulai.

Seperti klub basket yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Nijimura Shuuzou, mereka melaksanakan latihan rutin mereka setelah kegiatan akademik berakhir. Semua anggota menghabiskan porsi latihan yang sudah disusun oleh pelatih yang juga dibantu oleh kapten, wakil kapten, dan manager. Tidak terkecuali Haizaki dan Aomine, hanya berbeda jumlah porsi pemanasan sekaligus latihan langsung dari kapten karena sudah berani gagal di _try out _mereka.

Beruntung hanya dua kali lipat, biasanya akan dijadikan lima kali lipat bila sang kapten tidak dapat menahan murka setan di dalam tubuh nya. Mereka harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Akashi Seijuurou selaku wakil kapten sudah menjinakkan kaptennya yang mau mengamuk. Setan hanya mau mendengar sesama ras nya, wajar.

Pernah mendengar bahwa setan akan meminta tumbal bila membantu kaum manusia menggunakan jasa nya? Ya, Akashi butuh imbalan. Bayarannya adalah otak laknat Haizaki.

Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan bedah otak karena masih ilegal. Masih ingat percakapan mereka pada saat belajar bersama? Akashi meminta Haizaki dan Aomine untuk merealisasikan fantasi liar mereka.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan rutin klub, para anggota biasanya ada yang masih betah di _gymnassium _seperti Kuroko yang latihan _passing_ bersama Aomine, atau ada yang sudah ganti baju karena ada urusan seperti Murasakibara yang mau berburu diskon maubou besar-besaran atau Momoi yang ingin menyusun catatan informasi lawan mereka di Inter-High nanti. Sekadar informasi, Aomine sedang melancarkan misi nya untuk menahan Kuroko agar pulang lebih telat dengan alibi berlatih bersama.

Tapi baru kali ini ada kasus anggota yang betah di loker seperti Haizaki dan Akashi. Ini yang membuat rasa curiga sang kapten meningkat. Haizaki yang tidak mau ditanya banyak oleh sang kapten berdarah panas itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan _handphone_ nya, beralasan membalas pesan dari simpanannya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang, Akashi? Rapat dengan pelatih ditiadakan untuk hari ini." Tanya Nijimura yang sedang bersandar di dinding ruangan sambil memandang gerak-gerik Akashi. Walaupun sesempurna Akashi menyembunyikan ekspresinya, Nijimura tetap menaruh curiga kepada adik kelasnya. Insting hewan buas seperti Aomine yang dimiliki Nijimura adalah berkah dari Tuhan untuk mengatasi situasi ini.

Walaupun Akashi adalah murid pintar dan menduduki peringkat pertama di _try out_ nya, dia masih belum menemukan solusi untuk kendala seperti ini.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Haizaki dan Aomine, kapten. Mereka masih bodoh dan memintaku untuk mengajarkan mereka untuk ujian remedial nanti."

Haizaki yang tadi sibuk dengan perangkat komunikasi nya sudah mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Tumben kau peduli dengan Haizaki?"

"Sebencinya aku terhadap sikapnya, aku masih melakukan tugasku sebagai wakil kapten. Membantu kapten untuk mengayomi anggota-anggotanya."

Rasa curiga masih belum hilang. "Keluarga mu tidak mencarimu? Kalian mau belajar di mana?"

"Aku sudah izin. Belajar di sini, aku sudah meminta izin penjaga sekolah."

Nijimura bergumam mengerti. "Ya sudah. Aku akan menemani kalian belajar sampai selesai."

Akashi dan Haizaki bertukar pandang, mengeluarkan bahasa isyarat mereka melalui kontak mata.

"_Sial! Nijimura_-san_ malah semakin tidak mau pulang."_

"_Sudah kubilang ini kendala yang akan datang. Bagaimana? Bunuh?"_

"_Seijuurou.. aku memang bajingan, tapi aku tidak berbakat jadi kriminal. Kalau keluarga nya menuntut, kau tanggung jawab!"_

"_Keluarga.. Ah! Keluarga!"_

Akashi mengingat sesuatu, Haizaki hanya mengangkat alis ketika menyadari Akashi menemukan solusi.

"Nijimura_-san_, bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu? Katanya sudah balik ke Jepang." Akashi basa-basi.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, tapi kami tetap membeli tabung oksigen untuk jaga-jaga. Tatsuya juga ke sini dan mau bersekolah di Teiko. Rencana ku, dia akan ku rekomendasikan ke pelatih untuk menjadi pemain deretan pertama. Walaupun bakatnya di bawah Midorima, tapi tetap saja dia menguasai teknik basket dengan sempurna." Wajah Nijimura terlalu bahagia, ingin rasanya Haizaki melemparkan ponsel ke arah bibir maju sang kapten.

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak menanyakan tentang kekasihnya. Namanya juga sedang senang, Akashi hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya menggumam, memaklumi sang kapten yang sedang berbahagia kali ini.

"Ah! Gara-gara kau menanyakan itu, aku jadi ingin pulang dan melihat Ayahku. Ya sudahlah, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian belajar. Keberatan?"

_Sangat tidak keberatan._ "Tidak apa-apa, Nijimura_-san_. Kami selaku rekan satu klub menitip pesan kepada tuan Nijimura, semoga lekas sembuh."

Sang kapten sudah menghilang dari pandangan Akashi dan Haizaki, kedua pemuda langsung melukiskan senyum kemenangan. Tenang, masih ada si jenius Akashi selain rencana nista Haizaki untuk melancarkan misi mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, munculah sosok yang mereka tunggu.

Aomine dan Kuroko masuk ke ruang ganti, dengan peluh membasahi mereka, tapi hanya pemain bayangan yang enak untuk dipandang. Apalagi kaos putih milik pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menjadi tembus pandang, bahkan mereka bisa melihat dua tonjolan di dada nya dengan jelas.

"Haizaki_-kun_? Akashi_-kun_?" Kuroko melambaikan tangan ke arah pandangan pemuda yang ia panggil. Beberapa kemudian, mereka kembali ke alam sadar. "Ada urusan apa sampai-sampai ikut pulang telat?"

"Menunggu malaikat, Kuroko." Akashi mencoba untuk menggoda pemuda manis itu. Ia lukiskan senyumnya agar terlihat lebih tampan. Haizaki yang di sampingnya langsung refleks menyipitkan matanya.

"Malaikat apa? Malaikat maut?"

Aomine dan Haizaki spontan tertawa. Congor Kuroko Tetsuya yang tajam bagaikan ujung pedang lancip sudah terbukti saktinya.

Akashi yang kelihatan santai saja dengan tusukan lidah pedas milik Kuroko, sudah menyiapkan hukuman apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk pemain bayangan itu pada saat misi dijalankan.

"Jangan salah tingkah begitu kalau aku memujimu. Aku tahu kau masih senang waktu itu, walaupun kau menolakku."

Kuroko yang sedang membuka loker miliknya dan mengambil pakaian ganti serta handuknya bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membalas ucapan Akashi. "Aku senang karena Akashi_-kun_ rupanya masih punya ketertarikan seksual. Jadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan salah satu rumor di sekolah kalau kau aseksual, Akashi-_kun_. Aku mandi dulu."

"Mau dimandikan, Tetsuya?" Kali ini Haizaki menggodanya.

"Gak mau. Nanti virus bodoh mu tertular."

Haizaki kesal. "Mulut Tetsuya nakal ya, ingin ku perkosa biar kapok."

"Haizaki_-kun_, jangan ngomong tidak senonoh. Kau sudah melecehkanku."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia langsung mengurung tubuh Tetsuya di ujung ruang ganti. Dua pasang mata yang lain sedang memerhatikan mereka. Lapar menusuk batin mereka bertubi-tubi ketika melihat pemuda cantik itu tidak berdaya.

"Kalau belum melakukan bukan pelecehan namanya, sayang. Mau kuajari?" Jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir kecil Kuroko, merasakan fraksi halus di sana. Ah, pantas saja dua orang di belakangnya sangat menginginkan anak ini.

Belum sempat bersuara, Kuroko sudah dibungkan oleh Haizaki dengan mulutnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa. Lalu, Haizaki menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu, memaksa Kuroko memberikan akses lidah Haizaki untuk menjamah di bagian dalamnya.

Erangan-erangan dari korban menggema di ruangan. Beruntung Aomine sudah menutup pintu ruangan sejak tadi. Beruntung Akashi punya kunci ganda ruang ganti.

Kuroko memukul dada Haizaki dengan kuat. Sialan dengan _ignite pass _milik pemuda itu, Haizaki langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"A-Aomine_-kun_, tolong.. Akh!" Dengan suara tersengal dan wajah memelas, ketiga pria lainnya sudah dibutakan oleh godaan itu. Haizaki yang dekat dengan pemain bayangan langsung mengecup leher putih miliknya. Aomine menyusul ke posisi mereka.

Sedangkan Akashi, sedang menenangkan emosinya. Bukan karena Kuroko dicabuli oleh Haizaki, melainkan Kuroko yang hanya meminta tolong kepada Aomine. Ada sebagian rasa inginnya ia melenyapkan Aomine dari hidup. Namun ia masih berhasil mengendalikan dirinya yang satu lagi untuk berbuat hal seperti itu. Kalau jika itu terjadi, Kuroko akan lebih membencinya. Itu adalah mimpi buruk kedua setelah kematian sang Bunda.

Hanya beberapa detik ia mengedalikan ego nya, ia langsung mendatangi mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"Ahn.. lepaskan. Jangan-ahngn diusap seperti itu, Haizaki_-kun_!." Tangan kanan Haizaki sedang sibuk memanjakan kemaluan si korban. Ia memulai kegiatannya dengan mengelus sedikit, lalu elusan itu sudah punya tempo sendiri, pelan tapi memabukkan. Kuroko langsung jatuh karena kakinya tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Pukulan Kuroko kini melemah dan hormon sudah membajak otak jernihnya untuk kabur dari sini.

Aomine yang sudah datang ke posisi mereka langsung mengelus surai biru muda. "Itu namanya bukan melecehkan, Haizaki. Tetsu terlihat menikmati permainan tanganmu."

Tetesan air bening mulai membasahi pipi Kuroko. Kecewa menyelimuti hati pemuda itu. Sahabat baiknya sudah mengkhianati dirinya. Ingin berteriak, tapi malah desah keenakan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sialan dengan permainan tangan Haizaki yang sudah memblokir akal warasnya.

"Tetsu, jangan menangis." Aomine mengusap bulir air mata yang jatuh dari tempatnya. "Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku akan membuatmu nikmat, itu saja."

Kuroko terkejut dengan pengakuan Aomine. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini, dia merasa senang. Rupanya, pemain _power forward _itu menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. "A-Aomine—"

Belum sempat membalas, Kuroko sudah dibungkam mulut pemuda lain. Haizaki bukan pelaku nya kali ini.

Juntaian saliva terlihat kedua orang memisahkan wajah mereka setelah menyatukan mulutnya. Merah, dalam, sedikit redup, perlahan-lahan salah satu warna dari kedua netra itu berubah menjadi emas. Aura intimidasi dari pelaku lebih kuat, dan Kuroko tidak suka dengan hal ini.

Terasa berhadapan dengan jiwa lain dalam raga yang sama, Kuroko ingin jiwa sebelumnya yang menciumnya. Kuroko memang menolak pengakuan dari pemuda itu. Namun, nama marga latar konglomerat itu membuat dirinya berat hati untuk menerimanya. Ia lebih memilih Aomine yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya.

"Tetsuya.." Seharusnya ia senang jika pemuda itu memanggil nama depannya. Seharusnya.

Jari Akashi menengadah dagu pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau pilih dia dibandingkan aku? Apa perlu aku mencongkel kedua mata indahmu agar tidak dapat melihat Daiki untuk selamanya?"

Haizaki berhenti melakukan aktivitas di sana, terkejut dengan ucapan sang wakil kapten yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Shogo? Aku ingin melihat wajah Tetsuya yang menggairahkan tadi."

Tangan Haizaki menarik celana Kuroko sampai ke kaki bawahnya. "Ah, kenapa kau tidak coba saja? Aku sudah membuka acara kalian dengan baik. Aku ingin melihat kalian berlomba-lomba untuk memuaskan Tetsuya kalian."

Suara tawa terdengar dari Akashi. "Ide yang bagus. Bagaimana, Daiki?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Tetsu dariku, Akashi sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Nijimura.

_**Mayuzumi Chihiro is calling…**_

Nama yang muncul di layar _handphone_ kapten SMP Teiko adalah teman SD nya. Dulu, mereka mengikuti perkumpulan basket di daerahnya namun sudah tidak aktif karena mengikuti klub basket dari masing-masing sekolah. Kebetulan juga si pemilik nama itu bersekolah di SMP Meiko, yang tidak jauh dari Teiko dan menjadi lawan di Inter-High nanti.

Dering telepon dari seseorang mengganggu waktu indah Nijimura bersama keluarga di tengah makan malam. Enggan mengangkat tapi firasatnya berkata lain.

Dengan malas, ia menekan tombol hijau di perangkat komunikasi miliknya seraya pergi ke halaman belakang, etika ketika ada panggilan di tengah forum hangat di rumah.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"_Bibir maju. Di mana Tetsuya?"_

Suara memang monoton, tapi dirinya tahu kalau Mayuzumi sedang khawatir kepada adik sepupunya.

"Kuroko? Dia tidak pulang?"

"_Aku meminta jawaban, bukan pertanyaan."_

"Aku juga bertanya padamu, muka suram."

"_Kalau Tetsuya sudah pulang, tidak mungkin aku bertanya. Otakmu tertukar sama bola basket?"_

Siku perempatan muncul di kepala si sulung Nijimura. "Sialan kau! Aku tidak tahu. Paling adikmu masih latihan bersama temannya, Aomine."

"_Kapten macam apa kau yang tidak tahu anggota nya?"_

"Kakak macam apa kau yang tidak tahu keberadaan adiknya?" Nijimura membalas dengan perkataan dan nada yang sama.

Suara hela napas ditangkap oleh pendengarannya lewat _handphone_, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. _"Tetsuya tidak mengangkat telfon dan tidak membalas pesanku. Aku punya firasat buruk."_

Dia juga punya firasat buruk tentang pemuda keberadaan halus itu. "Berpikir positif saja. Mungkin baterai teleponnya habis."

"_Terserah. Aku akan ke SMP Teiko habis ini. Jika adikku mengalami kecelakaan dalam bentuk apapun, aku dan sekeluarga akan menuntut dirimu beserta pelatihmu karena tidak becus menjaga anggota klub kalian."_ Kapten langsung panik dibuatnya. Ia masih ingin menjadi warga Jepang teladan dengan tidak ada catatan kriminal yang menodai.

"Woi, Mayuzumi_-teme_! Kami tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau kejadiannya di luar jam sekolah."

"_Kalau kejadiannya di lingkungan sekolah, otomatis kalian harus tanggung jawab. Ini juga sudah malam dan batas waktu anak-anak sekolah bermain di luar, seharusnya kalian sudah melarang sejak awal kalau tidak mau terjadi hal buruk."_ Terkutuklah otak manjur Mayuzumi yang dapat memenangkan perdebatannya terhadap sang kapten klub basket SMP Teiko.

"Cih. Aku juga ke sekolah sekarang. Tunggu di sana. Arah sekolah lebih cepat melewati blok rumahmu."

"_Cepat."_

"Wajah suram sialan." Dan sambungan telepon diputus sepihak dari Mayuzumi, tapi dirinya tahu kalau pemuda Mayuzumi itu mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Suara sang Ibu mengagetkan si sulung. "Shuuzou kenapa? Lagi tidak akur sama Tatsuya?"

"Kali ini bukan, bu. Aku harus ke sekolah karena ada buku ku ketinggalan. Boleh kusimpan makan malamku dulu?"

Sang Ayah yang tidak jauh di posisi mereka pun mendengar ucapan Shuuzou. Ia memaklumi. "Tidak apa-apa. Habis ambil buku, langsung bergegas pulang."

Mendengar izin dari kedua orang tua nya, Nijimura langsung melesat menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Mayuzumi.

**TBC**

* * *

**HALOHAA DIRIKU BALIK LAGI!**

**Akhirnya aku ada waktu untuk membuat fic raep ini :v butuh imaginasi luar biasa untuk buat adegan kayak gini. Kasian si Kuroko di ena-ena sama tiga orang :(: sabar ya Kuroko, Mas Mayu dan Bang Niji siap menolongmu!**

**Eh, atau si Mayu sama Niji gausah datang biar tidak mengganggu pesta mereka? :v entahlah.. **

**-coretankecil**


End file.
